Love is Beautiful!
by PrettyGurl1234
Summary: Harry and Hermione are getting married! What will happen to them? Read and find out! :D
1. Chapter 1

**OMG, so like, dis is my storeh! I worked hard on it, so you lyk, really need to read it. HAHAHAHA I just rhymed, did u see that? Need to read. It. Rhymes. OMG. So yueah! I dont like, own harry potter on anyting. :DDDD**

Hermyony ran through the feild of beautiful shimmery flowers happily. The sun was shiny, and the birds were singy, so she sat down on the grass and giggled cutely. "OMG." she said as she read a text from her BFF Rachel.

A bird flew up to her and sang a pretty song. Hermyony giggled. Hermyony liked to giggle, it was very fun. Then Harry Potter appeared next to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey beautiful!"

"OMG, hey Harry!" Harry and Hermyony decided to go out after his cousin was attacked by a super insane crazy magic thing. Hermyony thought Harry was a good kisser. So they decided to go out. Because they wanted to go out.

Harry Potter and Hermyone started to have a major makeout session. It was sooooo beautiful! Then, the sun started to set. They stopped making out and got up to go somewhere else. Then, harry got down on 1 knee, and pulled out a little black box.

"Hermyony Belle Rose Smith, we've only been gong out for a few months now, but I feel like I'v known you for a long long time."

Hermyony gasped, as he opened the box. She'd never had guessed what was inside. Her hearth filled up with sooo much luve for harry.

"Hermyony, will you marry me?"

**OMG, I wonder what happens next! What do you think Hermyony will say? You should like, review, because my story is so awesome! :D Hermyone and Harry Potter make suuuuch a cute couple, they shold soooooooo go out in the end! :D So plzplzplzplzplzplzplz review! Yeah!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermyony gasped in shock, and then smiled really big.

"Of course, Harry! I'd love to be your wife!" She kissed him passionately on the lips. "I love you!" Suddenly, Ron appeared behind them. "Ohmigawd, stop sucking face!" His red hair was long and almost covered his eyes, and he wore coverse. He held a skateboard in his hand. He was a total skater dude. "Just kidding, guys. You make a totally rad couple." Ron put his skateboard down on the grass, and skated ahead of Harry and Hermyony, who held hands as they ran to the ginormous manion that Harry lived in. He got really rich because he was a Magical Lawyer/Brain surgeon. He got paid a whole lot.

When they got to Harry's house, Ron's mom was wearing a pink apron and holding a beautiful pink cake in her hands. "For your engagement!" The lady smiled really big.

Then Dumbeldoor walked in. He was wearing sparkly pink pants, and decided to start dancing. "Hey, kiddos. Heard your getting married." He was an old man but had a really sexy voice. "Best of luck!" Then Dumbeldoor left.

Then Malloy walked in. He used to be a jerk, but the jerkiness made him emo and now he was an emo freak. His eyeliner was on an inch thick, and he wore a black shirt with a picture of blood dripping down it, and black skinny jears. He pulled up his sleeve. "Hermyony, no! Don't get married, I looooove you!" Carved into his arm was the name Hermyony. "Please," screamed Malloy, "We are meant to be together! I scarred my arm for you! Your name is on my skin!" He dropped to his knees and grabbed on to her legs. "You are the most sexyiest girl in the whole wide world, I love you so much!1" His face got all black because he was crying and his eyeliner got drippy. "Plleeeeeeaaaaaase!"

Hermyony kicked him in the face. "No, Malloy! I hate you!"

Malloy's nose was bleeding. "Yay!" he exclaimed. "Blood!" He ran out of the door, completely happy with the blood all over his face Malloy was a freak.

Hermyony turned to Harry "I hate Malloy. Remember that I love you, right?"

"Duh!" said Harry, and they started to make out. Harry was all like, "Your so sexy," and Hermyony was all like, "Your so hot," and Hermyonu stuck her tounge in harry's mouth, and harry stuck his tongue in hermyony's mouth and it was really hot and sexy. Then he kissed her neck, and it like somthin from a butiful romantic movie. But since they were good people, they didn't have sex, cuz that would have to wait till they were married. But they still got to make out, because that's ok.

After they made out passionately, everyone decided to eat cake. It was very yummy, and tasted lke a Three Musketeers. Once everybody was gone, Hermyony sat down next to Harry, and they watched tv.

"Harry, there's something I gotta tell you."

"What beautiful?"

"Well..."

**So I just found out Hermyony is really spelled Hermione. Thats lyk, a really weeeeird spelling! OMG. :O So now I haves to splel it rite. My BFF 4ever looked da 1st chap 4 me, and said it had really bad grammr. :O So she looked at this for lyk, 3 secs and fixed some, but she sed that its not all perfect and stuff, so it's gunna be kinda suckish. Sry, im not good at the grammer stuff. :((( I only got two revews, tho. And they weren't very good... :( That make me rlly sad**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nobdy lyks my story! :((( Except like, one person... At least I got MORE THAN 300 HITS! Yay!1 That's rlly awesome. **

"I love you."

"I love you too, 'Mione."

Hermione pulled out her phone to text her BFF Rachel about her getting married. Then she talked to Harry. "When do you wannna get marryed? I want a pretty butiful spring wedding with lots of flowers!"

Harrie stood up and twirld hermione a round. "Thats a great idea! I spring wedding it is! How about at..."

Hermione yelled, "Hawaii!"

"Hawais great!"

Hermione looked at the clock. "OMG it like, really late. Bedtime!1"

So they went to bed.

In the morning, Ron's mom made them coffee. Harry ate a bowl of cheeryos, cuz there round like his glasses. Hermione ate straberry oat meal. Ron ate a bunch of doghnuts. And they all drank coffee. Harrys coffee had nothing in it. Hermyone's cofee had lots of cream and sugr. And Ron didn't drink any coffe.

Ron's mom went to clean something, and Ron went to skateboard. Hermione and Harry were ALL ALONE. So they drank there coffee and ate their cheeryos and strawberry oatmeal. It was really boring.

Then they decided to make out, because they were SOOOO in love!

MEEEAAANWWIILE...

"Mwwwwaaaahhahahahahahahah..." said Valdamort, and he kicked Malloy in the head. "I used my evil brain memory stealer and took Malloy's memories of Hermione Rose Belle Smith Granger, so I can track her down and steal her from Harry Potter!1" He said evily. He took off his lab coat and pressed the off button on his evil lab. All the screeans and buttons and stuff went off. Valdamort went upstairs to his evil castle. All his inventions were lieing around, like the inventions he made in his super mega evil lab. Valdamort lyked being evil, cuz he could make evil inventions in his lab and stuff.

He stood up on top of his castle and laffed evilly and lightlning struck and it was really loud and Valdamort looked really really evil.


End file.
